A mother board and one or more daughter boards are used to transfer digital signals between respective assemblies used in a computer or other electronic equipment. The mother and daughter boards may be arranged perpendicular to each other, as in an "edge card" configuration, or parallel to each other in a "stacking" arrangement, depending upon the design of the overall product.
For product applications involving high circuit densities in a confined space, flexible compressible electrical connectors are used to connect respective circuit elements on the mother and daughter boards. These compressible electrical connectors include a plurality of closely-spaced conductive elements or traces photographically etched or otherwise formed on a flexible film which is bonded to an elastomeric core or other suitable carrier. Under its trademark "AMPLIFLEX", AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa., supplies a wide variety of such compressible electrical connectors to the electronic and aerospace industries.
In these product applications, it is important to substantially reduce the assembly time of the components in production, as well as to facilitate the disassembly of the components in servicing the equipment purchased by customers.